Sariss
Sariss was the Minister of State of Galactic Alliance before the tragic assassination attempt on Chief of State Kas Haan. After Kas Haan's hospitalization, Sariss was elected by the Senate to serve as the new Chief of State of the GA. It is an opportunity that could slip the entire galaxy back into war. History Childhood Born on Trandosha, Sariss was the daughter of Senator Tarahg, and was from an early age predisposed towards a life of politics, wealth, and privelege. Sariss enjoyed a spoiled childhood and went on to higher learning at the University of Coruscant. It was there that she began to see things in a larger light. From that point on, she endeavoured to look beyond the constraints of popular opinion, and to see things how they 'realy' were. Early Adulthood Her first act as a college graduate was to stage a protest of Wookiee descrimination on her homeworld. As could be expected, her efforts did little to gain her people's support, but she did gain the eye of Kashyyyk. During the next Senatorial election, she won the vote for the Mytaranor Sector, largely to the support of the Wookiees on Kashyyyk and her continued efforts of ending Wookiee descrimination and slaving. True to her campaign promise, she cracked down on slaving operations in the sector and actually wiped out the Mytaranor Slaving Council. In return, she managed to get Kashyyyk to sign several lucrative trading deals with the Tapani Sector. Later, the Tapani Sector would use its pull and wealth to get Sariss into the lime light in Coruscanti political circles. In just a few years she manipulated the strings of politics to place herself as a major player. Political Opportunity Eventually Sariss gained enough support and backing to be chosen by the Chief of State Kas Haan to serve as Minister of State. Haan was well aware of her sharp and manipulative political abilities, but he was impressed with her strength of character. As dangerous as politicians could be, Sariss was as deadly as they came, but she was also too powerful of an asset to be ignored. By having her on his side, he felt he could accomplish great things. What he didn't realize was that Sariss had a mind of her own and was not one to be played with by others. When Chief of State Kas Haan was severely injured by an assassin, Sariss was there to fill the gap. The Senate elected Sariss to act as the Chief of State until Haan was able to recover. One of her first acts as Chief of State was to send a military task force to Kashyyyk in order to apprehend the assassin. Legacy Sariss broke all the stereotypes of Trandoshans, as well as some of those of politicians. As GA Chief of State, she witnessed a dark time in the galaxy. Personality and Traits Sariss was a smart, strong willed, and cunning individual. She was very skilled at seeing outside the box and viewing problems at multiple angles. Sariss had many friends, but also believed in the old adage "keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." She enjoyed getting things her way and seeing plans succeed, but her true love was politics. She disliked naive politicians who gained their status through wealth rather than skill. But of more significance, she had a deep dislike for her fellow Trandoshans and their thoughtless feud with the Wookiees. Part of this was her absolute hatred of slavers. Yet she was not without faults. Her stubbornness could lead her into detrimental situations and could create enormous stress on her allies. Plus her manipulative reputation causes many not to trust her. On a more personal issue, yet slightly odd, she had troublesome nightmares about being eaten as a child by Trandoshans. Appearances See Also Behind the Scenes